


I'm begging you.

by Thatfatcat4



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal, Begging, Blowjobs, Crying During Sex, Gay, Handcuffs, M/M, handjobs, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:38:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatfatcat4/pseuds/Thatfatcat4
Summary: Patrick ignores Henry for a while, because he knows if Henry doesn't get the attention he needs he'll do anything to get it, even if that means letting Patrick do anything he wants to him.





	I'm begging you.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoy lmao I did this instead of my homework

Patrick had been doing it for almost two weeks.  
Henry barely even noticed at first- he didn't pay much attention to how much attention he got from Patrick, but that started to change when he realized that Patrick was blatantly ignoring him.

Suddenly, within the span of two weeks- Patrick was always busy, he couldn't hang out with the guys, conveniently he only could when Henry couldn't, and whenever Henry asked him if they could go wherever and do things that he couldnt speak of, Patrick just wasn't up for It, or he had a thing, or he just ignored the question.

It was driving Henry insane.

Patrick had never actually told him no before, and he hasn't gone this long without fucking around with Patrick since it first started- and the sudden drop in activity drove him mad.

So, one night, when he was particularly lonely- he decided to leave his ego at home and go to Patrick's house.

Henry climbed through Patrick's window at around 11 pm, and Patrick wasn't in the room, so he sat on the edge of his bed and waited for him.

Patrick came into the room soon enough. He was dressed in an oversized and torn up aerosmith shirt, paired with some grey plaid pyjama pants. 

"The fuck are you doing here?"  
Was the first thing Patrick asked.

"Patrick,"  
Henry started, and got off the bed.  
"Why the fuck have you been avoiding me? What did I do??"  
Henry kept his voice in a hushed tone, but you could hear how much he wanted to yell at Patrick.

"I don't know what you're talking about."  
Patrick stated with a smirk, and leaned back against his bedroom door.

"Oh like hell you don't! Just,"  
Henry sighed, and his tone quickly changed into one that was more soft.  
"Tell me what I did?"

"You didn't do anything."  
Patrick shrugged plainly,  
"I just haven't been in a mood to hang out, ya know?"  
Patrick was bullshitting to get a rise out of Henry, that much was clear.

"Oh, for fuck sakes! What do I have to do to get you to at least fucking talk to me again?"  
Henry cried, and they both knew he wasn't talking about them "talking". They weren't a very intimate pair, so by default their relationship was just two friends who fucked sometimes. Just average bro stuff.

"You can get on your knees and beg me, but who knows if it'll do you any good."  
Patrick was smirking again, and Henry's eyes went wide as he began to back up.

"What? No. That's pussy shit- fuck that,"  
He started to back up.

"Alright, then we can just continue not "talking", if that's what you want."  
Patrick replied, his tone was flat, as if he was bored.

Patrick knew what he was doing, he knew this would happen all along- if you don't give Henry the attention he needs he'll do anything to get it. Anything. 

"No- Patrick,"  
Henry took a deep breath and closed his eyes.  
He opened them a few seconds later, and stared at Patrick for a while.

"Fine."  
He muttered, and got on his knees in front of Patrick.

"Patrick, just- ugh,"  
Henry rolled his eyes,  
"I don't know how to beg for shit."  
He grumbled, and gripped onto Patrick's thighs to balance himself.

Patrick smiled while looking down at him, and started to run his fingers through Henry's hair.

As he expected, Henry swatted his hand away within seconds.

"Do not fucking touch me."  
He said sternly, glaring up at Patrick. But it was hard to intimidate somebody when you were on your knees in front of them.

That was one of their rules, Patrick couldn't touch Henry in ways that he didn't absolutely have to- no grabbing his hips, no running his hands through his hair, if he did touch Henry he could expect a punch to the jaw.

"Patrick, I- I don't know what to say, just- Fuck, I miss you."  
Henry shamefully mumbled as he rested his forehead against Patrick's thigh and stared at the ground.

"If- if you start talking to me again,"  
Henry swallowed, and tried to talk himself out of what he was going to say.

"I'll let you kiss me."  
He looked back up at Patrick again, but it was obvious that wasn't enough for Patrick.

"Fuck- I'll let you touch me, I'll let you be on top of me- you can handcuff me to your bed and fuck me well beyond my breaking point, you can punch me- you can slap me, you can leave as many marks as you fucking want- fuck, we can even cuddle after if you really want. Only for this once, please- just fucking let me back into your life."  
Henry spoke softly, although his words never left their harshness. He basically said Patrick could break every single one of their rules. When they first started to fuck around Henry was very clear on Patrick was not allowed to kiss him, to have any dominance over him- Henry would call all the shots, Patrick was not allowed to give him ANY marks, including bite marks, hickeys, or even bruises. But he was throwing all of that out the window because he was so starved for the only attention he ever got.

Patrick reached down and yanked Henry back into a standing position, and he didn't even say anything before he kissed him.

That was the whole point of doing this to Henry, he didn't give a shit about all the other stuff- he just wanted to kiss Henry. That's all he ever wanted to do.

Henry didn't know how to react at first. In the beginning, he stood frozen, his arms at his sides, not daring to even attempt at touching Patrick.   
But soon enough he got comfortable, and he rested one of his hands on Patrick's neck, and the other on his hip, and he began to kiss back.

It wasn't that sweet for long, because within seconds Henry was being pushed backwards until he fell onto Patrick's bed. Patrick wasn't just going to ignore the rest of the things Henry said he could do, he had to take that opportunity- so he didn't waste any time getting to it.

Henry's shirt was off before he could even register what was going on, and Patrick pulled a pair of handcuffs out of his drawer.

"Jesus fuck, I didn't think you actually had handcuffs-"  
Henry stammered.

"Give me your hand,"  
Patrick demanded, and Henry held out his right hand without a second thought.

Patrick attached the handcuff to it, and then he held henry's hand above his head and looped the cuffs through the bars of his headboard, and cuffed the other hand.

Henry instinctively pulled on them, and then he realized the deep shit he had gotten himself into when they didn't budge, and he was staring right into the eyes of Patrick Hockstetter.

"Fuck."  
Henry whispered, and Patrick started to kiss him again.

Patrick's hands fumbled with the buttons on Henry's jeans for a bit, and Henry knew he was doing that purposely.  
Patrick eventually got them undone, and he pulled away from Henry to disgard his jeans onto the ground.

Henry watched as Patrick got off from the bed and took his own shirt off, then he climbed on top of Henry and lowered himself on top of Henry's chest.

Henry didn't realize what Patrick wanted him to do, until Patrick pulled his dick out of his pyjama pants.

Henry gave Patrick a look. A very specific look that said 'please don't make do this."

Patrick ran his fingers through Henry's hair and pressed the head of his dick against Henry's tightly closed lips.

"Hen, come on."  
Patrick softly said, and Henry shook his head.

He knew that if he spoke Patrick would take that as an invitation to shove his dick in his mouth, so he kept himself silent.

"Don't be such a little bitch about it."  
Patrick growled, but Henry still kept his mouth shut.

Henry had never had Patrick's dick this close to his face before, he never offered to give him a blowjob, and Patrick never asked. Patrick had blown Henry a handful of times, but Henry avoided returning the favour.

Patrick slapped his dick against Henry's cheek a few times, earning a pretty aggressive glare.

"Open your mouth."  
Patrick hissed, and Henry closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
And his mouth opened.

Patrick pushed his dick into Henry's mouth in less than a second, and Henry was gagging almost as quickly.

"You're cute."  
Patrick breathed, and Henry didn't know whether to kick him or smile.

Another one of their rules was Patrick wasn't supposed to say stuff like that, he wasn't supposed to call Henry any pet names, or call him things that a couple may call each other- but in this particular moment Patrick could do whatever the fuck he wanted, Henry gave him a free pass.

Patrick spent a few minutes face fucking Henry, before he finally pulled out of Henry's mouth and moved between his legs.

Henry gasped for breath the second Patrick was done, and gave Patrick a really pissed off look.

"Fucker, that wasn't in the deal."  
He spat,  
"Oh, I'm sorry, do you want to stop?"  
Patrick quipped.

"Just fucking kiss me, you asshole."  
Henry groaned, and Patrick did as Henry asked.

Patrick pulled Henry's boxers down to his mid thigh, and started to jerk him off.

Henry moaned, and roughly jerked on his handcuffs. The metal rattling loudly as Henry tried desperately to try and pull his hands away from the headboard.

 

"Hey, calm down."  
Patrick whispered as he began to kiss Henry's neck.

"This is your fault."  
Henry whispered back, and started to thrust up into Patrick's hand.

 

Patrick started to work on giving Henry as many hickeys and bite marks as he possibly could.

Henry groaned at the sensation that he was far from used to.  
"Oh, fuck-"  
He moaned, and thrusted into Patrick's hand with more aggression.

 

Patrick pulled away from Henry and took his boxers completely off, discarding them on the floor, followed by his own pants and underwear.

Henry was a bit scared, he went from a position where he was always the one in control. He was still the bottom, but he would ride Patrick. It didn't matter if he was the one getting fucked, he was still in complete control. But he went from that, to being handcuffed to Patrick's bed without a say in anything that happens to him.

"God, how did I get myself into this?"  
He thought as Patrick placed himself between his legs.

 

Patrick put both his hands under Henry's thighs, and pushed his legs up and tucked them to his chest.

"Fucking Christ, Patrick I am not that flexible-"  
Henry said as he muscles started to resist, around half a foot before they hit his chest.

"Deal with it then."  
Was Patrick's reply as he pushed Henry's knees onto his chest.

"Oh, here."  
Patrick paused and reached over to his bedside table, and pulled a bottle of lube out of it. He also pulled the black bandana he normally had tied around his wrist.

"What's that for?"  
Henry asked, focused on the bandana as Patrick coated his dick in lube.

"It's for,"  
Patrick balled the bandana up into a ball and shoved it into Henry's mouth.  
"That."

"Why?"  
Henry attempted to ask, but it was extremely muffled.

Patrick leaned over and buried his face into the crook of Henry's neck,  
"Because I'm going to make you scream."  
He whispered.

Henry shuddered from Patrick's hot breath on his neck, and instinctively pulled on the handcuffs again.

 

Patrick thrusted completely into Henry with absolutely no warning, and as promised Henry screamed.

Patrick started with a reasonably fast pace that Henry was having a hard time keeping up with, as he squirmed beneath him.

Henry was close to tears as Patrick practically shredded his insides, but if Henry wanted Patrick to stop he would tell him.

Henry desperately pulled on the handcuffs, and they begun to wear a dent into the wood of the bar.

A few minutes of Patrick's fast and rough pace, Henry started to become acustomed to it and his screams were traded in for muffled moans as the bed rocked back and fourth, hitting the wall with a BANG every time it did so.

At this point Henry had tears streaming down his face, he wasn't crying because of the pain, he was mostly crying because of the overwhelming feeling that was going all over his body after every single thrust.  
Of course he felt like that every time they had sex, but this time it was so intense that he could barely handle it.

 

Once Henry had stopped with the screaming Patrick pulled the bandana out of his mouth and begun to kiss him.

This kiss had no passion in it, it was all tongue and teeth as Henry began to push back into every thrust Patrick made into him.

"Oh, oh fuck- fuck,"  
Henry swore as Patrick started to jerk him off again.

This went on for a few minutes before Henry completely fell apart underneath Patrick.

"Oh, fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!"  
Henry yelled as he got closer and closer to having an orgasm.

Patrick wasn't anywhere near as vocal as Henry, but he did let an occasional moan slip every now and again.

"Oh, oh my god- oh my fuck, fuck! I love you so much, fuck!!"  
Henry yelled as he came, shooting streams of cum over his and Patrick's chests.

Henry didn't even realize what he said, but Patrick certainly did. And Patrick didn't know how he felt about it.

Patrick picked up the pace and slammed into Henry a few more times before he let out a loud groan and came inside of him.

That was another rule he just broke, he was supposed to pull out- but Patrick doubted Henry even noticed anyways.

Patrick started to jerk Henry off again, and was met with Henry kneeing him in the stomach.

"Don't."  
That was all Henry had to say, and Patrick stopped.

He got off of Henry and put his boxers on, then left the room briefly and came back with a damp cloth.

Henry was still handcuffed to the bed, and almost looked like He was in shock. He blankly stared at the wall, and didn't even take notice of Patrick cleaning the jizz off his chest.

 

Patrick discarded the cloth on the floor, and grabbed two pairs of clean boxers from his drawer.

Patrick put a pair on Henry, and then put the other pair on himself.

"Can you uncuff me?"  
Henry asked, his voice was quiet and shaky.

"What's the magic word?"  
Patrick replied, and Henry finally looked at him.

"Please?"  
His voice cracked, and you could see how beat up he was just from tonight.

He neck had so many hickeys and bite marks on it that there was almost no normal skin on it, there were tear tracks down his cheeks, and his entire body looked like it could barely move he was so tired.

"Of course, baby."  
Patrick replied with a smirk, and got the key out of his drawer.

Soon enough Henry was out of the handcuffs and was rubbing his sore wrists while glaring at Patrick.

"Thanks."  
He mumbled, and then shifted onto his side facing the wall and moved to one side of the bed.

He felt the bed sink next to him, and Patrick wrapped his arm around Henry's torso.

Henry turned over to look at him, and he really did look exhausted.

Patrick smiled at him, and pulled Henry closer, tucking him into his chest and petting the back of his head.

"I love you too."  
He said, and he felt Henry smile against the skin on his neck.

Henry started to suck on patricks neck, and as Patrick was falling asleep he barely even noticed.

"What are you doing?"  
He asked, his voice damp with exhaustion.

"Marking what's mine."  
Henry mumbled, and continued creating a hickey on Patrick's neck.

Patrick wedged his leg between Henry's, and Henry wrapped his arm and leg around Patrick, and that's how they fell asleep that night.


End file.
